Le crash
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite histoire dans laquelle Fireball et Colt, prit au piège lors d'une mission, se retrouve seul sur une planète après le crash de leur appareil. Incapable de communiquer avec l'extérieur, pourront-ils être sauvé à temps.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Petite histoire dans laquelle Fireball et Colt, pris au piège lors d'une mission, se retrouvent seuls sur une planète après le crash de leur appareil. Incapable de communiquer avec l'extérieur, pourront-ils être sauvé à temps ?**

 **Je sais, j'écris souvent sur la relation fraternelle entre Colt et Fireball mais je trouve qu'elle est très belle et un peu inexploitée dans l'anime.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **LE CRASH**_

Pour cette mission, Fireball et Colt devaient accompagner un chargement de minerais à travers les nouveaux territoires. Ce ne devait pas être très compliqué. Le plus gros de la flotte, escorté par Aprille et Sab Rider dans Ramrod passerait par la route la plus exposée pour faire face aux attaques des Desterados pendant que les deux jeunes gens, seuls et sans escorte, piloterait par une autre voie, le vrai appareil avec sa précieuse cargaison.

Tout se passa pour le mieux pendant la première heure et ils pensèrent que le plan de Sab Rider suffirait à tromper leur adversaire. Comme à leur habitude, Fireball et Colt plaisantaient entre eux, sans se douter qu'un espion Desterados avait infiltré leurs rangs… sans se douter qu'il avait déjà rapporté leur plan à Némésis et qu'ils allaient tomber droit dans un piège.

Ce fut Colt qui, du coin de l'œil, repéra en premier leur ennemi. Il arma les défenses de l'appareil tout en maudissant copieusement le manque d'escorte sous le regard amusé de Fireball qui aimait bien le voir se mettre à râler. Le combat s'engagea, mais cette fois, les Desterados avaient mis le paquet. Ce n'était pas un, mais une dizaine de vaisseaux qui attendait les deux amis. Fireball perdit son sourire en comprenant que leur situation risquait de se compliquer de plus en plus. Il slaloma sous les tirs, faisant preuve d'une dextérité de pilotage réellement hors du commun, toutefois cela ne suffit pas.

Un des tirs toucha profondément l'appareil, faisant sauter son bouclier de protection. Des étincelles jaillirent du tableau de bord et brûlèrent légèrement les mains de Fireball qui émit un petit cri de surprise. Son regard croisa le regard de Colt assis sur le siège à sa droite et les deux jeunes gens comprirent que leur situation était désespérée… Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivant si aucune aide ne venait à leurs secours.

Un deuxième tir, puis un troisième frappèrent violemment leur appareil. Fireball se cramponna au manche de toutes ses forces pour essayer de le maintenir en vol, mais celui-ci plongea en direction de la surface de la planète en dessous d'eux. Un quatrième tir mit le feu au réacteur principal et Fireball comprit qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Il ne pouvait pas sauver l'appareil.

Son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur Colt. Il allait s'écraser, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que son ami meurt avec lui. L'appareil était en flamme, mais il devait tout faire pour essayer de le maintenir à plat, pour tenter de se poser sans trop de dommage… pour sauver Colt…

Le choc avec le sol fut rude et d'une rare violence. Le réacteur de l'appareil se disloqua dans une gerbe de feu, mais l'habitacle resta à peu prés intact et il glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser dans un nuage de fumée et de cendres. Une longue traînée de débris jalonnait la piste de fortune jusqu'au vaisseau encore fumant.

Satisfait de les avoir abattus et n'imaginant pas qu'ils aient pu survivre à un crash de cette violence, les Desterados se désintéressèrent de l'épave et Gatler s'en alla en souriant. Aujourd'hui, il venait de remporter une grande victoire… Les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace auraient du mal à s'en relever.

...

La douleur qui remonta le long de la nuque de Colt lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, lui arracha un cri de souffrance qu'il ne put contrôler. Il grimaça et porta la main à son front. Ses doigts se tâchèrent de sang et il comprit qu'il avait dû recevoir un violent coup à la tête. Ce n'était pas bon. Engourdi par le choc, son corps tremblait légèrement. Le cow-boy ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre puis, tenta de se redresser sur son siège. Mais ce ne fut pas une bonne idée. Un nouveau cri de douleur se noua au fond de sa gorge quand ses jambes, coincées par les débris lui firent bien plus mal qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Surtout la gauche qui devait sans doute être brisé… Colt frémit avant d'afficher un sourire ironique. Il avait reçu un sérieux coup à la tête et ses jambes bloquées l'empêchaient de sortir de cette épave qui était peut-être à deux doigts d'exploser. Cette fois, il était mal parti ! Colt ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller lorsque soudainement, il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Fireball… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de tourner la tête vers son ami malgré la douleur qui remonta de sa nuque.

Le visage du jeune pilote était tourné vers lui. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe sur sa joue… une joue livide qui n'annonçait rien de bon tout comme les tremblements et les spasmes de douleur qui semblaient agiter son corps. A l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme redressa faiblement la tête vers Colt qui lut une profonde douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Fireball ?

Son jeune ami tenta de lui parler, mais de ses lèvres entrouvertes ne sortit qu'une longue plainte de douleur avant qu'il ne mette de longues secondes à chercher sa respiration. Colt frémit en le voyant souffrir. Il était blessé, gravement blessé… Le jeune homme continua de trembler en respirant avec de grandes difficultés et ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine… Sa poitrine… Colt se figea soudainement pendant qu'une boule se noua dans sa gorge… Sa poitrine… Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, qu'il réalisa qu'une imposante tige métallique avait pénétrée dans l'arrière du siège de son ami, transperçant son corps de chair et de sang sans difficulté avant de ressortir par devant. La tige dépassait de trente centimètres de sa poitrine et elle était rougie pas son sang. Fireball frémit en tremblant et murmura d'une voix à peine audible en rassemblant ses forces.

\- Colt…

Des gouttes de sang tâchèrent les lèvres du jeune homme qui haletait de douleur et son ami frémit.

\- Mon Dieu Fireball !

Rassemblant ses propres forces, Colt tenta de se décoincer, mais ses jambes étaient réellement bloquées et il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil en gémissant à la fois de rage, de douleur et de désespoir.

\- Colt… J'ai tellement mal… Je vais mourir… Murmura Fireball en se mettant à pleurer.

Le cow-boy frémit une nouvelle fois… Des larmes… Des larmes de douleur… Il devait tellement souffrir pour se mettre à pleurer.

\- Non Fireball, ça va aller, lui répondit son ami.

\- Non, lui murmura ce dernier en continuant de pleurer. J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal… Je… Je sens plus mes jambes…

\- Oh mon dieu Fireball, murmura Colt en tentant une nouvelle fois de s'extraire de son siège.

A côté de lui, le jeune homme frémit en toussotant légèrement avant de tenter de tendre sa main droite en direction de son ami.

\- Colt… Aide-moi… Colt…

Il y avait tant de douleur et de terreur au fond de ses yeux que le cowboy sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé Fireball, je suis coincé…-

\- Colt, gémit en pleurant le jeune homme.

Sa main se tendit plus loin en direction de son ami. Colt comprit qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'il lui sert au moins la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et il tenta de répondre à sa demande. Mais, leurs fauteuils étaient éloignés et le tireur d'élite ne parvint qu'à toucher la pointe des doigts de son ami gravement blessé. Des doigts trop froids et qui tremblaient comme le reste de son corps, déjà en état de choc.

\- Pardonne-moi Fireball…

\- Colt… Murmura le jeune homme en larme qui tentait toujours de lui prendre la main. C'est à moi de te demander pardon…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Colt touché par la faiblesse de son ami dont il effleurait toujours les doigts.

\- Je suis désolé… de ne pas avoir pu nous poser mieux et…

Fireball ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang et le cœur de Colt se serra en comprenant que son jeune ami était en train de lentement se noyer dans son propre sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Avec n'importe qui d'autres nous serions morts dans ce crash.

\- Mais tu es blessé… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Murmura Fireball en fermant lentement les yeux.

\- Eh ! Non ! Reste avec moi ! Lui cria Colt en pinçant doucement ses doigts pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux et Colt se força à lui sourire en serrant la pointe de ses doigts.

\- C'est ça petit frère. Reste avec moi.

\- J'ai tellement mal, répondit le jeune homme en sanglotant.

\- Je m'en doute mon grand, répondit Colt lui aussi au bord des larmes, mais pas pour la même raison.

Son ami… Son petit frère était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et cela le bouleversait. Le sang sur ses lèvres, la sueur sur sa peau, ses larmes… Fireball était en train d'agoniser et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider… Il ne pouvait même pas le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Accroche-toi petit frère. Nos amis savent où on est. Ils vont comprendre. Je suis sûr que les secours seront en route.

Fireball lui fit un petit sourire qui se transforma rapidement en rictus de douleur et murmura doucement.

\- J'espère que ta blessure à la tête n'est pas trop grave.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Colt.

\- Tu saignes Colt et… Il faudrait que l'un de nous deux soit encore en vie quand…

\- Arrête ! Ni toi ni moi n'allons mourir, petit frère, l'interrompit Colt en serrant plus fort la pointe de ses doigts.

\- Si… Je suis en train de mourir… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme en frémissant.

Son ami frémit lui aussi. Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais il savait qu'il avait raison… Il agonisait.

\- Colt… Je vous aime tellement.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime… C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas mourir. On va s'en sortir.

\- Pourquoi faire ?... Je ne sens plus mes jambes…

\- C'est le choc, elles vont revenir tes jambes…

\- Non… Comme le reste…

Un tremblement plus violent correspondant à un pic de douleur encore plus grand parcourut le corps du jeune pilote qui se cabra en gémissant.

\- Colt !

Ses doigts se tendirent et il chercha à agripper un peu plus la main de son ami mais, ils étaient trop loin. Colt le regarda faire, conscient qu'il était en train de brûler ses dernières forces pour essayer de lui tenir la main... Pour ne pas avoir l'impression de mourir seul...

\- Ne fais pas ça, garde tes forces… Je suis là, tu sais… Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras, mais je suis là…

\- Grand-frère… Pardonne-moi, murmura le jeune homme en larmes tout en crachotant du sang… J'espère qu'on te sauvera…

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible et ses yeux se fermaient lentement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Colt sentit ses doigts se tendre dans sa main et essaya de les serrer. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il mourrait… Fireball était en train de mourir.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi ! Fireball ! Je t'aime petit-frère ! Reste avec moi ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Aprille et Sab Rider ont besoin de toi, ne cède pas… pitié, ne cède pas !

Colt fini sa phrase en larmes, car il comprit que toutes ses suppliques n'auraient aucun effet sur l'état de santé précaire de son meilleur ami. Il avait beau souhaiter de toutes ses forces qu'il s'en sorte, il était en train de mourir et rien ne pourrait le sauver. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort la pointe des siens qu'il trouva anormalement froid et il se mit à pleurer.

\- Ne meure pas pitié… Je vous en prie, s'il existe une justice, il faut nous sauver maintenant !

Le corps de Fireball frémit une dernière fois et les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent.

\- Non ! Hurla Colt. Pas ça ! Non !

Il serra plus fort ses doigts, tentant de le faire réagir, mais il reste inerte. Le sang de sa bouche coulant lentement à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Non ! Je vous en prie non… Mon petit frère…

Colt frémit. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir… Il ne voulait pas cela se passe comme ça… Il l'aimait… Comme on aime son petit frère… Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Alors, il se laissa aller à sa peine et la douleur de son choc à la tête revint le torturer. Le cow-boy frémit et cessa de lutter contre sa propre douleur… A quoi bon finalement… Il effleurait les doigts de son meilleur ami, mort à côté de lui… Un meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver… Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant… Un brouillard passa rapidement devant ses yeux et, tout à sa peine, Colt se laissa sombrer et perdit connaissance à son tour.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Lorsque Colt ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, une douleur lancinante remonta le long de sa nuque et lui arracha un léger gémissement. Il referma aussitôt les yeux et frémit. Il n'était plus dans cette horrible carcasse de vaisseau. Les bruits autour de lui étaient familiers. Le bip incessant et agaçant, les bruits de pas pressés et les voix au loin, tout comme les odeurs, le renseignaient sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital… Un hôpital… Quelqu'un les avait bien retrouvés finalement. Colt frémit une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien accueillis ses efforts sur un ton joyeux.

\- Hey ! Salut Colt.

\- Sab Rider… Murmura doucement le cow boy sans reconnaître vraiment sa propre voix.

\- Oui, c'est moi… Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, admit Colt en frémissant de nouveau.

Sab Rider prit un air plus sérieux.

\- C'est normal, tu nous as vraiment fait peur. Le coup que tu as reçu à la tête était violent.

\- Combien de jours ? Murmura doucement Colt.

\- Quatre jours… Je suis content de te voir de nouveau parmi nous.

Colt hocha la tête et frémit. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres… Une question dont il redoutait la réponse, mais qu'il se devait de poser.

\- Fireball ?

Le cow-boy vit le visage de son ami devenir sombre et il frémit de nouveau avant de trembler tout en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, non… sanglota Colt en ayant peur de comprendre sa réponse.

\- Non, le détrompa rapidement Sab Rider. Pour l'instant, il est en vie… Il lutte comme il peut.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Sans te mentir… Mal… Déglutit avec difficultés Sab Rider avant de poursuivre d'une voix au bord des larmes. Son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois... La deuxième fois, il est reparti par miracle. Son état est encore tellement précaire… Si jamais il cède une troisième fois, il ne s'en sortira pas… Et les médecins pensent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit.

Sab Rider ne put retenir une larme et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se maîtriser.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi.

Colt frémit une nouvelle fois et répondit.

\- Je dois le voir.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu auras l'autorisation. Tu es trop faible.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il est en train de mourir.

\- Je sais… Mais tu as besoin de repos.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, faut que je le vois… Murmura Colt en luttant contre son émotion.

\- Colt, comprends-nous, dit Sab Rider en se rapprochant du lit. Sa blessure est plus spectaculaire, mais la tienne est toute aussi grave. Tu nous as fait peur. Le médecin n'était pas sûr que tu allais reprendre connaissance à cause de ton coup à la tête.

\- Mais je suis conscient.

\- Mais faible. Il n'acceptera pas que tu sortes de cette chambre.

\- Alors, tu dois le convaincre !

\- Colt !

\- Non ! S'exclama le cow-boy d'une voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Non… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens quand tu vois ton meilleur ami, ton petit frère… Celui qui t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois en mettant sa propre vie en danger sans jamais se plaindre… Celui dont tu connais le courage et la résistance… se mettre à pleurer de douleur en murmurant qu'il ne sent plus ses jambes… avant de se mettre à trembler à cause de l'état de choc… Quand tes yeux ne parviennent pas à se détacher de la tige en métal qui dépasse de son corps rougie par son sang… quand tu le vois te tendre la main dans un effort qui lui coûte une partie de ses forces pour te supplier de l'aider… quand tu vois la terreur au fond de son regard épuisé…

A l'évocation de ce qu'il avait vécu, la voix de Colt se faisait de plus en plus tremblante pendant que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les empêcher.

\- Tu vois Sab Rider… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens quand tu te rends compte que tu es bloqué et que tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est effleurer la pointe de ses doigts que tu sens trembler… Alors que tu aurais envie de le prendre dans tes bras, de le bercer et de lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes et qu'il doit tenir… Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu ressens quand tu le regardes se mettre à tousser avant de te rendre compte qu'il est en train de se noyer dans son sang… quand tu le vois faiblir et user ses dernières forces pour tenter une dernière fois de te serrer la main parce qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de mourir seul… quand tu le vois lutter, mais s'effondrer peu à peu tout en continuant de pleurer à cause de sa souffrance… Quand tu comprends qu'il est en train de perdre son combat…

Colt pleurait vraiment et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante, mais il continua.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois fermer les yeux lentement… Quand tu te rends compte qu'il agonise… qu'il est vraiment en train de mourir et que tu ne peux rien y faire… Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ton propre cœur se met à battre vite quand tu le vois fermer les yeux et que tu comprends que le sien est en train de s'arrêter… avant de te rendre compte que tu es en train de prier pour que l'on vienne vous sauver maintenant… alors que tu ne crois en rien, mais que là, à ce moment précis tu pries pour que quelqu'un vienne vous sauver avant qu'on ne puisse plus le ranimer.

Colt se tut pour pleurer avant de murmurer en larmes.

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi impuissant… Tu sais, quand je lui dis qu'il est mon petit frère… Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air… Il est vraiment mon petit frère… Il faut que je le voie… que je lui tienne la main… Lui qui me l'a tellement demandé sans que je puisse le faire… Il faut que je lui dise que je suis là…. Que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'aider… Qu'il ne doit pas mourir…

Touché par la douleur de son ami, Sab Rider posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

\- Colt… Je te connais… Je sais que tu as dû l'encourager et lui dire à quel point tu tiens à lui. Je suis persuadé que tu lui as dit qu'il était ton petit frère et que tu allais le sortir de là.

\- Mais il savait que je lui mentais… Que ça ne pouvait pas se passer bien cette fois… C'était pour ça qu'il était si terrorisé et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.

\- Je sais que c'est faux Colt.

\- Non… Je ne pouvais même pas lui tenir la main.

\- Mais tu étais à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'était pas suffisant… Il avait besoin de mes bras…

Colt se tut une nouvelle fois pour continuer à pleurer. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever des yeux l'image de Fireball mourant à ses côtés. Sab Rider pressa son épaule.

\- Je vais voir ton médecin… Je vais lui faire comprendre que tu as besoin de te rendre à son chevet.

\- Merci… Murmura Colt d'une voix étranglée… Au fait qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit pour ses jambes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sab Rider en frémissant légèrement. Pour l'instant, on essaie surtout de le maintenir en vie.

Colt hocha doucement la tête avant de murmurer.

\- Tu l'imagines toi ? Finir sa vie sur un fauteuil roulant ?

Sab Rider ne répondit pas et Colt ajouta d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

\- Tu sais, je vais dire quelque chose d'horrible mais… Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il préférerait mourir que de perdre ses jambes…

\- Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'il peut mourir, s'exclama Sab Rider en s'effondrant en larmes à son tour… Pas comme ça, pas à cause de moi… Tout est de ma faute !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Colt.

\- C'était mon plan, mon idée… Tout me semblait si parfait ! Mais je vous ai mis en danger ! Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que nous pouvions avoir un espion dans nos rangs. Tout est de ma faute !

\- Je t'en prie, ne pense pas ça, c'est faux !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je pensais avoir tout verrouillé, mais au final je vous ai mis en danger… Ils ont failli vous tuer et il n'est pas dit que Fireball en réchappe… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Sab Rider se tut pour se mettre à pleurer. Une image terrible tournait dans sa tête, celle de ses deux amis, couverts de sang et inconscients, tentant de se tenir la main pour ne pas mourir seuls au milieu de l'épave de leur appareil. En les découvrant son cœur avait presque cessé de battre parce qu'il avait bien cru arriver trop tard. Mais, au final, ils étaient vivants… presque morts, mais encore vivants. Le chef d'équipe se rappelait du visage livide de Fireball… Du sang sur ses lèvres déjà bleues… De son pouls à peine perceptible et de son cœur en train de lâcher sous les doigts des secouristes…

A côté de lui, Colt comprit sa douleur alors, il leva la main pour serrer la sienne tout en lui disant.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es venu nous sauver… Nous sommes en vie grâce à toi…

Sab Rider lui rendit son étreinte en serrant plus fort sa main et se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise en continuant de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement mal. Colt ne dit rien et le laissa faire, lui serrant juste la main de temps en temps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là.

OoooO

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Sab Rider poussa le fauteuil roulant de Colt jusqu'au bord du lit dans lequel reposait Fireball. Aprille se leva et vint se pencher sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir réveiller, dit la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

Colt la laissa faire, la serrant doucement dans ses bras. Il était heureux de la voir lui aussi. Aprille se redressa et essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes avant de sourire à son ami. Colt lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers Fireball. Le jeune homme était là, étendu dans son lit, maintenu en vie par tout un tas de machines bruyantes qui semblaient ne pas faire preuve d'une grande efficacité si on en jugeait par la pâleur de sa peau. Aprille s'écarta d'elle-même pour laisser Colt se pencher en avant au-dessus de son ami. Le cow-boy frémit. C'était de quelqu'un de téméraire, qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, mais tout de suite, il se sentait désemparé et terrifié. Avec une infime précaution, il glissa sa main sous celle de Fireball et la serra, regardant ses doigts se refermer enfin sur les siens pendant que la supplique de son jeune ami, gravement blessé, tournait dans sa tête. Son regard tomba sur le masque du respirateur qui permettait à ce dernier de continuer à respirer. Un masque si grand qu'il lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Colt frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es tellement blanc… Je sais que tu n'es jamais très bronzé, mais là c'est trop… Tu ne peux même pas respirer seul…Fireball… Je suis là maintenant… Pardonne-moi…

Colt se tut quelques secondes pour lutter contre ses larmes tout en serrant plus fort la main de son ami. Les doigts de son autre main lui effleurèrent doucement la joue, comme s'il avait peur que son contact lui fasse du mal.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, mais je n'ai rien pu faire… J'ai juste pu te regarder souffrir et lutter comme tu pouvais… Pardonne-moi…

Colt essuya une larme et continua en tremblant.

\- Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît… Tu as fait le plus dur… Tu as posé cet appareil qui était en train de se disloquer… Tu as tenu bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours malgré ton état… Tu as survécu à l'opération… Alors ne meurs pas maintenant…

Le cow-boy pleurait vraiment tout en se penchant un peu plus au-dessus de son ami dans le coma.

\- Mon Dieu… Les battements de ton cœur sont si faibles… Accroche-toi… Ne meurs pas petit-frère… Tu sais, ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air… Tu es vraiment mon petit-frère… Toi et moi nous sommes seuls parce que les Desterados nous ont pris ceux que nous aimions… Si tu meurs toi aussi, ils m'auront vraiment tout pris… Alors par pitié, survis… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime bordel… mon petit-frère… Fireball…

Le jeune homme se tut pour véritablement se mettre à pleurer en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami blessé. Il était si faible… Presque déjà mort… tout cela lui paraissait si injuste.

Dans son dos, Aprille posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le consoler. La jeune femme imaginait bien ce que ses deux amis avaient dû affronter avant qu'on leur vienne en aide. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient comme deux frères et que la jambe coincée de Colt avait dû les torturer, car aucun des deux ne pouvait prendre l'autre dans les bras.

Colt resta longuement prostré à pleurer devant les yeux impuissants de ces deux amis. Personne dans la chambre ne parvenait à envisager que Fireball était en train de mourir dans ce lit, en face d'eux. Il était le plus jeune de l'équipe… Il était l'énergie et la fougue… Ils ne pouvaient pas le perdre…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Au final, et contrairement aux pronostics de ses médecins, Fireball reprit connaissance 10 jours plus tard au grand soulagement de ses amis. Le premier regard que ses yeux encore fatigués croisèrent fut les yeux bleus de Colt qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Eh ! Bienvenue parmi nous bel endormi…

Fireball frémit et ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort la main de Colt qui lui sourit en posant une main sur son front.

\- Chuuttt… Tout va bien maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes à la maison. Tout va bien… Repose-toi… Tu vas bien, mais ton corps à encore besoin de repos.

Fireball frémit en continuant de s'accrocher à la main de son ami. La voix de Colt était douce et apaisante et, dans la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était rassurant de pouvoir s'y raccrocher. Petit à petit, ses pensées se firent moins confuses. Il se rappela l'embuscade, le crash et la douleur… Il se rappela avoir pensé qu'il était en train de mourir et pourtant, il était là, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec Colt qui lui souriait.

\- Combien de temps, marmonna doucement le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

\- Dix jours… J'ai eu tellement peur, mais tout va bien désormais… tiens, bouge les orteils pour moi.

Fireball fit la moue, ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi il lui demandait de faire une telle chose, mais il obéit. Il bougea doucement les pieds et Colt lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois, c'est moi qui avais raison. C'était le choc. Elles sont là tes jambes. Tout va bien. Rendors-toi, je veille sur toi petit frère… Je t'aime…

\- Je sais… Murmura faiblement Fireball. Je t'aime aussi…

Colt lui sourit et caressa doucement son front.

\- Allez maintenant dors… Je veille sur toi…

Fireball frémit. Il avait encore mal et son corps était fatigué. Alors, s'agrippant fermement à la main de Colt, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.


End file.
